In the repair of dents e.g. automobile bodies, doors, etc., it is the practice to make a hole in the dent at approximately the center thereof, inserting an appliance underneath the material surrounding the hole formed, said appliance being at the end of a rod or the like, and then using a hammer or mallet to retract the rod to retract the material of the dent to its more or less original position. This requires the use of a certain degree of skill which can only be acquired through usage; and it is the object of the present invention to provide a new and useful dent puller which requires a minimum of skill and learning time in which to operate the same by retracting the dent puller rod by supporting the dent puller rod in a position surrounding the dent and using controlled means for retracting the dent puller rod in increments.